Episode 2086 (4th June 1996)
Plot Kim walks into Home Farm. Dave is wondering why she has not come home from the hospital. Kim is to be confined to the attic rooms at Home Farm. Tina takes delight in telling her. Viv wants an explanation from Vic as to why he has been secretly taking Scott to a gun club. He claims that he wanted to teach him to act responsibly with a gun. Viv is not happy with the explanation and bans Scott from the gun club. She also wants him to hand his rifle into the police. Dave finds a note pushed through his door. It is from Kim, briefly telling him that she has gone back to Frank and that one day he will understand. Kim cannot believe the room that Frank expects her to live in. She describes it as a cell. Frank reminds her that he only cares about the baby and not about her and that as long as she remembers that in public she must behave as his dutiful wife she will get a million pounds. She must not make any attempt to contact Dave. He takes her mobile phone away and shows her a phone in her room. She must ask for the key to unlock it though before she can make any calls. Dave tries phoning her mobile, but throws his phone across the room when he fails to get an answer. Butch wants to show his pigs at the Emmerdale Show. Zak disillusions him when he announces that Mandy will soon be serving Porky Burgers from her munchbox. Butch is upset. Terry is unable to concentrate due to thinking about Elaine. Alex arrives in the pub, but decides not to sit with Biff and Linda. Dave thumps on the door at Home Farm and demands to see Kim. Frank tells him bluntly that his relationship with Kim is now over and that she doesn't want to see again. He threatens to call the police if Dave doesn't leave. The next morning, Dave has drunk most of a bottle of whisky. Kathy finds him slumped on the sofa. He shows her the note from Kim. He believes that Frank made her write it and that she still loves him. Frank makes a big show of telling Chris and Biff that he and Kim are back together as man and wife. They cannot believe it. Kim looks uncomfortable as Frank puts his arm around her. Butch thinks that Tina must be disappointed now that Kim is back, believing that Tina wanted to be the next Mrs Tate. Roy is going for an exam. Kathy has phoned the Glovers to tell them that Dave is in a bit of a state. Alex encourages Biff to take his shirt off while he works. Zoe thinks that it is time that her and Susie faced the village. Alan tries to give Terry some advice about Elaine. Betty is listening in and cannot resist giving her advice as well. Jan gives Dave tea, but no sympathy. She doesn't believe that Kim ever really loved him and thinks that Dave has had a lucky escape. He insists that Kim has been forced to leave him by Frank and that he has to rescue her from Home Farm. Zak wants the Dingles' new enterprise to be called 'Zak's Snack Shack' and can see the day when there will be a Zak's Snack Shack in every high street. However, Mandy has already commissioned Butch to write 'Mandy's Munchbox' on the side of the van. Kim starts to enjoy winding Chris up. Linda catches Biff with his shirt off and is furious because Alex is around. Seth wishes Frank and Kim all the best. Frank wants Biff and Seth to do their best to prevent Dave from stepping onto Home Farm land. However, he is already walking up the drive. Zak tries to get Mandy drunk. Zoe and Susie walk into The Woolpack. Alan makes a thoughtless comment and Zoe is all for leaving again. Terry persuades them to have a drink. Mandy strikes a deal with Zak. She gets 90% of the profits while he gets 10%. Biff and Seth try and make Dave see sense and leave Home Farm. He is sure that Kim is being held against her will. She walks out of the front door at that moment and Dave shouts her, but she turns and walks back inside the house. Dave has tears in his eyes as he walks away in disbelief. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Alex Matthews - Sophie McDonell Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, hallway, sitting room, stairs, corridor, attic bedroom, office and yard *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Main Street *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Field *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room Memorable dialogue Betty Eagleton: "Now, it does no good to go digging up old loves, you mark my words." Terry Woods: "Do I have a choice?" Betty Eagleton: "Think about it, Terry - Viv's ex-husband was an armed robber, Emma turned out to have violent tendencies, Kim Tate is a raving nymphomaniac and as for your Britt-" Alan Turner: "Y-yes, yes, thank you, Betty." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes